The Life Of Uchiha Shisui
by XiaShinki
Summary: Uchiha Shisui was known for many things. His genius genjutsu-skills, his rather convenient use of shunshin, his prowess with the tantō and his high pain tolerance. However that is all Shisui the Shinobi. Uchiha Shisui was, in fact, very different from what most would think.
1. Chapter 1

Uchiha Shisui was known for many things. His genius genjutsu-skills, his rather convenient use of shunshin, his prowess with the tantō and his high pain tolerance. However that is all Shisui the Shinobi. Uchiha Shisui was, in fact, very different from what most would think.

4 years 4 months 2 days

At such a young age, Shisui would naturally not know the difference between different kinds of pain, so when his aunt suddenly started screaming from pain in the kitchen, he ran as fast as legs could carry him.

"Shisui, Shisui honey come over here and hold my hand will you?" his aunt grunted out, it wasn't her usual nice tone, it was bordering on an order. Shisui took her hand and immdiately regretted his decision. It felt like his aunt was trying to kill his hand.

"Aunt Mikoto! Wha-What's wrong?!" Shisui was panicking, he did not know what was going on and it all went by too fast for him to comprehend anything. He realized that they were the only ones in the compound because of the war going on, all the civilian clan-members were helping out with the orphanage or at the hospital.

After hours of agonizing pain and loud screams, it finally stopped. His aunt looked exhausted, and he was no better off himself, that woman most definetely broke all the bones in his hand.

Shisui crawled over to his aunt, who had picked something off of the couch. He didn't even know how he had gotten to the couch in the first place, but that didn't matter. He saw his aunt sit there with a little boy, coal black hair and matching eyes.

"Aunt Mikoto... Who is that?" Shisui asked carefully, he was quite certain that the little baby hadn't been there just a few minutes earlier.

"It's your cousin honey, his name is Itachi, now will you be a sweetheart and get me some hot water and a few towels so I can clean him a bit?" Shisui did as he was told and helped his aunt clean the boy.

"Shisui, Itachi seems to like you" he looked at his aunt, who was pointing at Itachi. The little boy was staring at him with a happy smile on his face, his small hands uncoordinated and his big eyes were staring right at Shisui. All in all, Shisui thought the boy was the cutest being he had ever seen. "Can I carry him aunt Mikoto?" Mikoto happily agreed and handed her newborn son over.

Shisui lost count of time while sitting with Itachi, the little boy seemed content holding Shisui's larger fingers, biting on them from time to time. He hadn't noticed that his parents and the Uchiha clan head were standing right behind him, looking at the scene with warmth in their eyes.

While Shisui was sitting there with his baby cousin, he made a promise to himself. He would do everything he could to make sure that Itachi had a painfree life.

**A/N: Ok so the first chapter is shit, I know! But still, it's my first fanfic! And just so you know, I put alot of thought in Shisui's character. I don't want him to be all playboy or hyperactive or anything. He's gonna be a calm boy with a nice sense of humour *cough*closetpervert*cough*. Even his birthday is well thought out! Shi means death, but it can also mean four, Itachi's astrological sign is Gemini and Gemini is super compatible with Aquarius, so I made Shisui's birthday be on February 4th! He's also 4 years older than Itachi in this story, and I made him seem really dumb here, but he's already genin at 5, considering that it's war in the timeline that Shisui/Itachi were born. Anyways, hope you guys like it!:)**


	2. Chapter 2

5 years 4 months 2 days

It had been exactly a year since Itachi was born and Shisui couldn't be happier, Itachi was his escape from the war, the only one he knew who wouldn't be sent out to a near certain death. The past year had went by faster than it should, Shisui's genin team had made a narrow escape from death just a week ago.

Shisui was currently sitting in the clan head's living room, holding a one-year old boy. In the run of the year, he had been taking care of the boy more often than a cousin normally would, but he could tell that the boy, and the boy's mother, enjoyed it. He still remembered the ruckus of Itachi's birth, how his aunt seemed to be forever thankful to him, and how the clan head, for once, didn't glare.

The birthday party was one of the biggest Shisui had ever seen, he hardly knew anyone there. He did recognize the Aburame, Yamanaka, Nara and Hyuuga clan head's, he had seen them when he visited his friends.

"Shi-shi!" he looked down at his cousin, who was happily biting his fingers, and smiled. Itachi truly was the cutest child he had ever seen. He had recently started talking too, only small words like 'mama', 'papa' and of course, 'Shi-shi'. Itachi's first word had been 'Shi-shi', the nickname he had made for Shisui.

Of course, Mikoto would rather hava 'mama' as the first word, but it was understandable as Shisui was a constant source of entertainment for the boy, and he was always the one to babysit him. He could see the clan heads and their wives walk over to him, and mentally prepared himself for a talk he would classify as 'boring'.

"Hello Shisui, how is the little boy?" Nara Yoshino asked, he looked at her and smiled, purely to be polite. "He has been fine Nara-san" after a bit of small-talk, he was asked if she could hold Itachi, of course he complied, thinking nothing of it.

"No! Shi-shi!" Itachi immediately started whining, even small crying, which surprised all of them, except Shisui. Yoshino hurriedly gave Shisui the boy, thinking that he would calm down if he got what he wanted. And he did.

"I'm so sorry about that Yoshino-chan, Itachi is really attached to Shisui, Shisui often has to stay until Itachi falls asleep before he can go back home!" Mikoto gushed, she found the relationship between the two quite adorable. Apparently the other clan wives did too, and they soon started talking about every topic they could think about.

Shisui sat there for a while before he noticed that Itachi's eyes were dropping. "Aunt Mikoto, I'll go put Itachi to sleep, he's really tired" he said quietly before going upstairs, barely noticing the 'aww's' and squeals.

He put Itachi in his bed and sat there patting the boy's stopping gently until he fell asleep. Shisui enjoyed being with Itachi, but he had things to do. Right now, one of them would be to go visit his teammates in the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

5 Years 7 Months 18 Days

Even though the war was far from over, Shisui liked to treasure the memories he made at home, with his family and friends. One of his more treasured memories were of his teammates Yamanaka Yuuki and Kagome Atsuko. More specifically of the time they were playing around near the river and Atsuko fell in the mud, and from there it evolved to a full-on mud fight.

Shisui's teammates, Yuuki and Atsuko, were both very precious to him. He thought of them as his siblings, very annoying siblings. It was not unusual for the team to eat at Shisui's home. Yuuki did not like being at his house where his parents kept talking about his shinobi career, meanwhile, Atsuko did not have a family to spend time with as they were killed by Iwa shinobi.

"Red alarm! Red alarm!" Shisui's mother yelled, the effect was instant. In less than a second, feet were off the table, manners were in place and their faces were masked with a stoic facade. And it hadn't been a second too early. Fugaku walked in, his haughty attitude in place.

"I just came to congratulate you on your eldest son's promotion to jounin" he said, Kagami only looked at him and nodded with a 'hn'.

"Thank you little brother, you should not have bothered, as I'm sure you are very busy" Kagami replied, Fugaku only grunted and walked out the door. A few moments passed in silence.

"Is he gone?" Shisui whispered

"How the hell should I know?!" Hikari, Shisui's older sister, replied

"I don't know, go check?" and so she did, in a very childish and un-ninja like way. She crawled over to the window and pulled the curtain aside, looking for any signs of the clan head.

"Safe!" she said. Everyone sighed, relieved that the clan head was not in sight.

"Mission Make-Sir-Anus-Believe-We-Are-Respectable-Uchiha, succes!" Everyone at the table cheered, even Shisui's teammates.


End file.
